Digital Revolution: Reclaim the Digital World
by BrokenAngel1000
Summary: Taiki and Kiriha lose the Code Crowns to the Bagra Army and Xros Heart is sent back to the real world. When all three are called back, with Akari and Zenjirou now Generals and a new addition to Xros Heart, can they reclaim the code crowns and build the world they once dreamt of?


_Hey so this is a rewrite of the second arc of Digimon Xros Wars. Not only because my two favorite characters Akari and Zenjirou were thrown off but because it had the possibility to be better with more Generals. Thanks to __**Crazyeight **__for betareading this chapter!_

–

**Chapter 1: Digital World, here we come!**

Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou were astounded by the power they were able to bring. They had been able to make Shoutmon super-evolve, an ability he had not gained the digital world. He had been able to DigiXros, which was combining with his friends but to be able to evolve on his own was a new experience for him. Akari jumped back as Omegamon appeared.

"Akari's courage and Zenjirou's friendship brought about this power," Omegamon said and a light shone. A baby pink and bright green X-Loader materialised itself into Zenjirou and Akari's hands. Akari gasped and Zenjirou's eyes widened. Taiki looked surprised for a moment but then smiled before his face formed a frown.

"But do you two want to even go back?" Taiki asked, not wanting this to be forced upon them if they didn't want it. Akari snapped out of her shock and smiled at Taiki.

"I think a part of me always did want to." Akari admitted. "But the selfish part of me wanted to stay back here so I could be safe. I can finally be of more help to Xros Heart this time around. Let's do it. You were right, Taiki. They are our precious friends." A part of her felt guilty that she hadn't wanted to leave this world once she got back but she guessed maybe she just hadn't been thinking clearly. Or the selfish side in her was more dominant. But she didn't want to be selfish anymore. Cutemon was her friend, one who had tried to comfort her when she had been upset the first time in the digital world. Now it was her turn to help him.

Zenjirou then spoke up before she could further dwell in her own thoughts.

"I want to go too," Zenjirou agreed. "I'm a member of Xros Heart too. Plus Nene-san might need our help too." It was no secret that he had an extremely soft spot for Nene plus he was worried about the digimon as well. They had shared so many adventures that it just couldn't end like this with the enemy winning. It wasn't supposed to end that way, somehow he knew that.

Taiki smiled at his friends' words. They had all grown so much through the adventures they shared together and it made him happy. Taiki raised his X-Loader, followed by Akari and Zenjirou. A green portal opened, a white crest with the Xros Heart symbol appeared on all three of their shirts and a blue jean-material jacket was around their shirts in the next moment. Taiki looked at Omegamon who offered a small smile.

"Thought you should be a little more prepared in terms of clothing," Omegamon said, a grim expression on his face. Taiki looked at him before glancing at Akari and Zenjirou, the same worry reflected in their eyes as he saw in his own eyes. He gripped his X-Loader, calling Shoutmon back inside as he entered the portal followed by his two friends.

"The digital world is probably in a really bad condition now," Akari said quietly. "I hope the others are alright." It was now that it dawned her on how bad the situation really could be. The thought terrified her and increased her worry for the remaining members of the team.

Iris Mizuki was unable to believe she had landed in this strange world and met up with two creatures called Digimon. Their names were Lalamon and Palmon and they had been desperate for her help. Not soon enough, she had run into a human named Nene Amano and had decided to stick with her.

"So you were selling your Mum's paintings?" Nene asked once again. "And an angel appeared to you asking for your help?"

Iris nodded. She had wavy brown hair that grew all over the place and dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"He seemed so desperate that I agreed and then I was transported here." Iris explained. "I had to run around for awhile. Palmon and Lalamon saved my life though and I've kept them with me since. They can combine as well."

"That's called DigiXrossing." Nene put across to the other girl, though she supposed Iris calling it 'combining' worked well enough too. "It's good to have more help though, this world really needs it."

Iris remained quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Nene-san, may I stick with you?" Iris asked. "I mean I'm new to this and I want to help out the best that I can."

Nene smiled at her softly.

"Of course," Nene said kindly. She continued to walk, Iris walking besides her.

* * *

Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou meanwhile landed in the digital world. Akari frowned, putting her hands on her hips as Taiki reloaded Shoutmon. The place was a flowery garden.

"This is the land the Bugra Army recreated?" Taiki said, disbelief echoed in his voice. Before either of his companions could respond, Lilymon was running towards them.

"Lilymon!" Shoutmon cried, joyous upon seeing her. Lilymon knocked them down, throwing flowers on three humans.

"Ah! What's going on?" Akari cried trying to get the flowers off. Pretty flowers were not her thing.

"You have to pretend to be digimon!" Lilymon explained to them. "If the Devidramon realise you're back then there won't be any way I can protect you!"

"We didn't come here to hide..." Taiki began but was cut off by a painful cry.

"S-stop!" A green dragon digimon cried in pain and Taiki was going to move forward to help but Lilymon extended her arm to block their path. Taiki gritted his teeth causing Akari to put a hand on his arm though for once she was tempted to run out and help the digimon, maybe they should wait and see what was happening.

"You fool," One of the Devidramon said cruelly. "We dragon digimon are the strong arm of the Bugra Army. As national guards, we're supposed to take down all who stand in our way!"

"In this country, we torment the weak in order to keep our fangs sharp," The other Devidramon said causing Zenjirou to clench his teeth in anger at the words. "That's what Dragon Land is."

"Dragon Land?" Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou all chorused at once. Lilymon bowed her head down.

"'Land'? What's that?" Shoutmon asked, the foreign term sparking his curiosity. As far as he knew, the Digital World was divided into Zones.

"The Zones have long been destroyed," Lilymon said sadly. The sadness in her tone made Akari's heart ache and she put a hand on the other digimon's arm. The kind gesture gave Lilymon the courage to continue speaking. "After the Bugra Army took over the Digital World, it was reformed...into seven kingdoms each ruled by a fierce general and the Bugra's Demon Nest. This is the first of those kingdoms, the Kingdom of Beginnings and Despair, Dragon Land."

_Beginnings and despair..._The words were sad to hear for all three of them. After all they had tried so hard to make the digital world a peaceful place and in the end, the most precious treasures had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

"Seven kingdoms?" Zenjirou breathed out and Lilymon looked to them.

"I still have no idea where Ballistamon and the others," Lilymon said sounding both upset and apologetic. "If they find you guys as well, we're done for. Please hide."

As she said that, they heard Dracomon yell out again and Taiki's eyes widened as he was just thrown aside.

"Now redeem yourself," Devidramon ordered him. "Show me you can destroy the Digimon in this flower garden!"

"I don't want to!" Dracomon protested, his voice sounding firm, a mixture of fear and hostility in his tone. Akari's heart went out to him, they had to do something. Sitting here and hiding was not why they had returned to the digital world. She made to move forward but Lilymon stood in the way.

"We have to help him!" Akari said pleadingly. Lilymon shook her head not saying anything for a few seconds.

"You can't," Lilymon said shortly and Taiki was about to agree with Akari when Dracomon's voice interrupted them again.

"I'm not feeling so great either after you knocked me around just now!" Dracomon snapped angrily glaring at the Devidramon. "It's wrong to make others feel the same pain. If I hurt them, it'll make me hurt even worse!"

"Dracomon..." Taiki breathed, astounded and touched at the dragon digimon's bravery.

_That guy..._Shoutmon thought, having admiration for the little guy though also worried for his safety.

"This one's a real coward," The Devidramon said to the other one.

"He's not worth being kept alive." The other one agreed. The trio had to stifle back a gasp at that and Akari pushed back tears. Were they really going to kill him?

"I'll deal with you right here!" The Devidramon growled angrily. He reached to attack him and Shoutmon couldn't hold back anymore, he rushed forward holding back the claw with his mike. Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou moved forward as well, Taiki extending his hands to the sides in front of Dracomon.

"Who the heck are you?" Devidramon asked, confused and annoyed.

"You wanna know?" Shoutmon asked in a condescending tone. "Then I'll tell you! My name is Shoutmon. Be sure to carve that name into your hearts."

"Shoutmon you say? Then who are the three of you?"

"Eh...w-we're...the Flower Digi-squad!" Taiki quickly improvised. Zenjirou's eyes narrowed and Akari sweatdropped.

_That's the best he could come with? _

"Quit kidding around with us!" Devidramon cried. "You're a dragon digimon too aren't you? Obey us!"

Shoutmon shook his head.

"Sorry but I agree with Dracomon!" Shoutmon exclaimed firmly. He then lunged at Devidramon knocking him backwards into the ground.

Taiki smiled at that, Akari's heart roared with a hope and even Zenjirou seemed more relieved than he was a few minutes ago. Dracomon looked touched and relieved.

"I have...a dragon ally on my side..." Dracomon spoke softly looking at Shoutmon happiness clearly on his face.

"You scum!" Devidramon growled. "Attack him! Rip him to shreds!" The army of digimon behind him moved forward. They were now surrounded by them.


End file.
